Straight and In Love
by Crittab
Summary: Will finds himself straight and in love with his best friend, Grace.


Disclaimer: I don't own Will and Grace, and any view in this are purely my own, and if anything insults people, I honestly did not mean to hurt anyone's feelings.  
  
Summary: Will is acting strangely, and find's himself falling for Grace, who returns his feelings.  
  
Jack and Will were seated in bar stools. Will was drinking a beer, and Jack was drinking a double Martini with a twist. Jack's eyes were lit up like a Christmas tree as he looked around.  
  
"Will, this place is about as busy with hotties as an anthill with worker ants, come on, look around," Jack said excitedly. Will sighed deeply and glanced around the room quickly before taking another swig from his bottle.  
  
"Wow," he said nonchalantly. Jack slapped him lightly on the arm.  
  
"What is wrong with you tonight Will, your about as exciting as being in bed with a paralyzed man on top," Jack said, annoyed.  
  
"I don't know what's wrong with me tonight Jack, I just." He began; suddenly the door swinging open caught his attention.  
  
"Wow, look at those legs," He said offhandedly. Jack looked like a puppy that had been thrown a bone; he turned quickly and looked towards the door, where Will was looking.  
  
"Where, where? Oh, god is that woman blocking him?" He looked back at Will who was still staring in the direction. "Where is he Will?" He whined.  
  
"Hmm, who?" Will asked, being pulled out of his reverie.  
  
"Will, who were you staring at?" Jack asked.  
  
"Oh, no one," Will said. He took another swig from his beer before glancing again at the lady.  
  
"I wonder what a woman is doing a male gay bar," Will pondered out loud.  
  
"Come on Will, Grace isn't the only woman in the world with a gay roommate," Jack said, suddenly he gasped.  
  
"What, what's wrong?" Will asked, returning his attention to Jack,  
  
"You were staring a woman!" He accused.  
  
"What, no, I just." Will protested.  
  
"You were just staring a woman like she was Ricky Martin liven la vie de loca, what is wrong with you?" Jack asked.  
  
"Nothing Jack, you know what? I'm just going to go, I'm not in the mood to hang around a bunch of horny people who actually think about Ricky Martin," Will said. He grabbed his jacket and made his way out of the bar leaving Jack shocked.  
  
Jack quickly gathered his jacket, and the napkin, which had the bartender's phone number on it and ran to the apartment of Will and Grace. When there he barged in and began yelling.  
  
"Will is gone straight, he's a ruler, he's a table, he's Archie Bunker, he's Arnold Schwartzinegar in Terminator!" He began. He fell down onto the couch for effect. Grace looked at him startled. She and Karen had been eating dinner when he came in.  
  
"Oh, honey what do you mean Will is straight, he's as gay as a ballroom dancing class," Karen said in her normal unworried tone.  
  
"Karen's right Jack, Will is as gay as a poodle," Grace said. Jack popped his head up from the couch.  
  
"No, I'm serious Grace, we were at the gay bar, and a woman walked in, and Will checked her out," Jack said.  
  
"You're kidding?" Grace said, disbelief rimming her voice.  
  
"He said she had nice legs Grace, Will's totally straight," Jack said.  
  
"Oh no, Grace, what if Jack is right?" She looked down at her hands and shook her head. "Just when I was beginning to get close to the little guy, he goes and falls off the gay ride," She finished.  
  
"Come on guys, Will isn't straight. Here, I'll prove it," Grace walked into her bedroom and came out a few minutes later wearing a tight read dress that cut of a few inches about the knee. It was spaghetti strapped, and had a low cut front.  
  
"Oh, god my eyes," Jack said when she walked out. He turned and covered his eyes with his hand.  
  
"See, that's just how Will is going to react when he gets home," Grace said, satisfied. Karen looked out the window.  
  
"Well, we wont have to wait long to see, here comes the little straight man now," She said.  
  
"Come on Karen, he isn't straight, and this outfit is going to prove it," Grace said just as Will opened the door.  
  
"He Karen, Jack," He looked at Grace and his jaw dropped.  
  
"Wow, Grace, you look. You look," He stuttered.  
  
"Oh my god, Will, your supposed to turn your head in disgust, you really have gone straight," Grace said.  
  
"Oh come on Grace there's only one way to tell if a man is gay or straight," Karen walked directly in front of Will.  
  
"Oh, come on you guys, I'm not straight, I." His sentence trailed off and left him with his mouth wide open as Karen undid her top and opened it wide for him to see.  
  
"Oh my god, Will, how can you stand to see that horrible sight," Jack asked. Will continued to stutter for lack of coherent speech.  
  
"Will? Will, look at me," Grace said. Will's eyes didn't leave Karen's chest until she did up her blouse.  
  
"Well there you have it, we've lost our little gay Will," Karen said nonchalantly.  
  
"No, come on, you haven't lost me, I'm still gay," Will protested. Grace walked over to him and pulled him down to her. She put her mouth on his and kissed him passionately, he responded immediately by putting his hand on her cheek and the other around her back, pulling her closer. When they broke grace stared into his eyes, and saw two things, love, and desire.  
  
"Will, you're straight," She said quietly. Will just dropped his head and looked at his shoes.  
  
"Well, at least we got that one cleared up, come on honey, lets leave these two lovebirds alone," Karen said, she took a dumbfounded Jack by the arm and led him outside the apartment.  
  
"Are you mad Gracie?" Will asked in a whisper, he rubbed his thumb along her jaw line.  
  
"No, Will. I was just thinking," She said. He smiled.  
  
"About what?"  
  
"How are we going to explain your twisted past to our grandchildren," She said. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him down for another kiss.  
  
"I love you Grace," He said in another mere whisper.  
  
"I love you too Will," She said. She rested her head in the nape of his neck.  
  
"I know," He said.  
  
"This is so weird, but it seems so right," Grace said into his shirt.  
  
"Because it is right Gracie, was there ever any doubt that it would turn out this way?"  
  
"Never, and always," She said.  
  
"Let's screw the poetic foreplay and just skip to the bed," Will said.  
  
"Skip?" Grace asked.  
  
"You know what I mean," He said. Grace laughed lightly before he kissed her again, and the two walked together towards Will's bedroom.  
  
And the two lived happily ever after, for the sake of not having a good ending.  
  
The End.  
  
Yeah, I know, just review. I've never written a Will and Grace fic before, and I probably wont again, so any input is welcomed. 


End file.
